Antonymic
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [AU] He was everything she was not. Polar opposites on the same spectrum, North is to South, Up is to Down. She goes left, and he stays right. But you know what they say...Opposites Attract. [SoKai!RoNime!HayLette]
1. Prologue: Slow Meets Fast

**_Antonymic  
_Prologue **

"_Slow and Fast" _

The warm, bright, scalding sun began setting outside the blurry, dirty window, creating odd oranges and yellows to spew across the dirty, off-white walls and even off-whiter door.

Today was the day.

Glancing up at the clock, hardly moving her neck from the position on the bed, hugging her knees tightly, she watched the second hand gently flick from point to point, reading 5:58 designed in the black bold hands.

_Tick._

_Tock. _

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_T i c k …_

_T o c k…_

The sounds echoed through the room, making her head swim and her vision blur. She pressed her hands to her ears, muffling the sounds in the slightest bit, feeling it begin rattling through her tiny frame.

Just a little while longer.

Two weeks at this god-forsaken, rejected excuse for an institution was enough to drive anyone mad. The strict schedules, the old, musty food, the perverted staff members, both male and female, the pills, pills, pills. Sleeping pills, energy pills, hunger pills, horse pills, allergy pills, cold pills, cough pills, laxatives…she wasn't sure why they gave those, but they did.

The sleeping pills stopped working after the second day, and the allergy pills stopped working on the fifth. Plants that somehow gave off massive amounts of pollen in autumn surrounded the building, morphing her into an allergenic, ferocious, wild, sneezing beast of the season.

Tissues littered their room; 'their' pertaining to herself, and her roommate. She was an odd one, supposedly anorexic and only here for treatment of her chronic depression, and what's known as dissociative identity disorder. What was there to be depressed about? She was skinny, fuckin' perfect, could have had any guy she wanted…

She wore all the skimpy clothes in the world and had all the perverted staff men gaping after her, and she still wasn't satisfied. The sex wasn't satisfying. She would whine and whine for hours into the night sometimes how she thinks she's imperfect and all she wants is to be the one for some special guy out there.

She would probably never forget her. Yuna. She sometimes called herself Lenne, but the staff called her Yuna, her birth name.

But all of it was going to be over soon…

Mother and Father were coming to take her away from Yuna, the pills, the staff, the others…

6:01.

6:02.

6:03.

The handle on the door jumbled gently, filling the room with both hope, and some kind of nervousness as one of the staff members appeared in the doorway.

"Kairi?"

Kairi didn't look up from her knees. The nurse called her name one more time while leaning against the doorframe before she looked up at the tall, slender woman at the door.

"Mr. And Mrs. Kasai can take you home now, alright?" Ms. Gainsborough said in a low, calm voice, walking to one side of the bed slowly to retrieve the suitcase Kairi had packed this morning, before Yuna and all the others in the institute, besides the insomniacs, were awake.

She got up slowly from her bed, glancing back as the shallow nest she made, and sighed deeply. She felt Ms. Gainsborough's hand lap itself on her shoulder, slightly pushing her toward the door, and heard the small, haunting creak and click of the door shutting behind her.

**A/N**: Excuse the shortness.

Yanno what? I gave this way too much thought, effort, and nerve to write it for it to be shot down because it's a SoKai.

All anyone wants to read anymore is Yaoi. I'm trying to branch off of that, and try something different. Something no one usually writes because of the Yaoi-Crazed world we live in.

Give this story a chance. There will be SEX. There will be HUMOR. There probably will be GORE, SOME HOMOSEXUALITY, and GANGSTAS running around shootin' up the hood.

Okay, I doubt that, but still.

It'll get better as it progresses. Many surprises in store. Love, Lust. And the initials K.K.K.

Leave me a review, too. I need some feedback, at LEAST to prove this story isn't just a crapshoot.

DAMMIT IM EXPRESSING HERE, DO NOT RAIN ON MY PIRADE.

-Much _Love_


	2. Up Meets Down

**A/N**: Mucho Thanks to all my reviewers so far. I swear, without them, this would be down the drain faster than you can pronounce the title correctly!

(And if you already can, whoopty-doodle-do.)

**_Antonymic  
_Chapter One**

"_Up and Down"_

The quad was quiet in the mornings, always, with the small, distorted chitchat of all who spent their few meager hours before first period scattered from corner to corner. Today, it was eerily quiet.

Kairi tried to ignore the fact that all eyes were on her. First day back to school, and already word had spread where she went for two weeks. She felt their eyes, glaring, sneering, worried, shocked, appalled, glazing eyes as she walked to her usual place to sit on the bench near one of the freshman teacher's classrooms and waited for the first bell to ring.

She sighed deeply. They kept staring when the whispering started. She muffled her ears, blurring out the blaring sounds of the whispers flowing through space and toward her sensitive, little frame.

* * *

"That's her, right over there."

Bright blue eyes spun around to meet where the blond boy was pointing. He stopped rolling his skateboard across the cement with his foot, and kicked it to meet with his hand.

"What'd they say happen?" He asked, crossing his arms, leaning against the wall and narrowing his eyes in her direction.

"Stories go around like she tried to commit suicide, and things like she cuts herself, and all the other Emotionally Hardcore stuff." The blond boy turned around, similar bright blue eyes blinking back at their counterparts.

"She's only doing it for attention, yanno."

"Yeah, but Sora, she was sent to the hospital for it."

"So, she got the attention she wanted." Sora sniffled against the December air, gently rubbing his nose with his index finger.

"Besides Roxas, she probably only got sent to the hospital so they can shove food down her throat. Poor girl's thinner than a damn mannequin."

Sora added, reaching for his Starbucks cup and taking a sip, hoping to finish before first period.

Roxas sighed, looking away from the redheaded girl and looking back up his cousin, he gently reached for the cup and took a sip of his own, despite Sora's pout in protest.

"Emo kids annoy me, yanno?" Sora began again, dropping his skateboard on the cement again and rolling it back and forth with his foot, gently tapping the wall behind him with every _fro _of the board.

"I mean, all they ever do is cut themselves, thinking everything is just so fuckin' bad all the time."

Roxas chuckled, "Sora, don't start."

"No, seriously!" He said, standing straight from the wall, and again kicking his board to meet his hand, "All they ever do is listen to bullshit talking like 'oh my god, I want to die, kill me now, nah, nah, nah!'" He threw the empty cup onto the ground, despite the high school's trash pick-up penalty if caught doing such an act.

Roxas laughed again, standing and dusting off his black cargo shorts and Blink 182 sweatshirt. He retrieved his backpack next to Sora's on the ground (He only knew it was his because it had Zim on it, and Sora's had Jack and Sally), and swung it over his shoulder. Sora then grabbed his and did the same, gently patting it and straightening his zip up Green Day jacket, both boys' heads snapping up with the bell sounded.

"Since you have third period with her, Sora, try and get some info from her so we can spread it around." Roxas giggled, obviously joking.

Oh, the horrors of World History. Little Emo stayed in the back of the room, and was never called on, never talked, never got in trouble. It was a wonder why she was passing, _if _she was passing.

Sora glanced back at the spot on the bench where she sat, and she was gone. Probably to throw up the cracker she had for breakfast.

Sora chuckled at the though, earning a confused glance from Roxas, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing…"

* * *

Third period was rapidly approaching. Second period English had just ended, and the ten-minutes passing period had only just begun. Luckily, Sora's History and English classes were oddly placed next door to one another; something about the teachers being friends.

He sighed, leaning against the pale, dirty wall separating the doors, adjusting his backpack lazily, and crossed his arms over his chest. The sudden punch to his right arm made him jump slightly, looking at his attacker, and flick her nose. She growled playfully, and was joined by the rest of the group, save for Roxas.

The three of them had just come from Spanish to have their third period English class, and Roxas' next class was Spanish, which was on the opposing end of the campus.

Hayner Ramori was supposedly the self proclaimed 'Leader' of the 'group' the involved a few other kids with similar tastes in music and skateboards. He had sandy blond hair, and was always one to cop attitude if something went on that he thought wasn't right. A couple more detentions for supposedly 'speaking his mind', and he would be kicked out of Hollow Bastion High.

Pence Inaka was the scholar of the group. Straight A's, no criminal record (that they knew of), and not a scratch on his Permanent Record. He was a bit on the bigger side, but he was pretty good on a board.

And lastly, Sora's attacker, Olette Kiroshima, the typical Tomboy and only female in the group. She hung out with the guys because 'the girls are too dramatic'. At least, that's what she said.

And, being around such strapping young lads most of her days, she was a very, _very_ sexual person and played with any thing with a penis. She was something of a cocktease, and sometimes others would question whether she was still a virgin or not.

An example of such obscene behavior occurred now, when she grabbed Sora out of his daze by the shirt, locking their stares, and quietly whispering in his ear, "You know we still need to take a trip to the pet store for your leash."

Sora laughed, brushing off her hands and gently thumping his fist into her arm. Sora always stayed as upbeat as possible, no matter how uncomfortable the situations might have been.

Olette still assumed she had custody of Sora after they had dated for five months, and then broke up after a mutual agreement just to be friends; more mutual on _Sora's _part, because he was just sick of being taken from almost every normal conversation and have to play tonsil hockey every three minutes.

And he drew the line when she wanted to give him head on after barely their third week of dating. It only got worse from there.

It was mutual on Olette's part because Sora was simply no fun. No fun at all. Olette assumed the boy was frigid, and left it at that, but the two have been best friends after-

The bell rang, half giving the brunet a heart attack and knocking him off his feet as the three around him chatted. They waved and walked toward the door to English, and Sora looked at the door to History, glancing around for any sign of Little Emo.

After seeing none, he waltzed inside, and took his seat, waiting for the next bell the ring to signal class was beginning, arms crossed over his chest and a sigh escaping him. His legs spread underneath the desk, bored, and he huffed as the pathetic excuse for a teacher sat in his teetering stool at the front of the room, waving around his yardstick with what little authority he had over the class.

Mr. Loire was more of a push over then all of Sora's teachers, possibly anyone in the _school's_ teachers. He just sat at the head of the room, lectured for a good five minutes on Imperialism, and sat at his desk. He never gave homework, and was always gone right at the end of school.

Maybe he wasn't a pussy after all; maybe he was just a silent dude who just plainly didn't _like_ to talk very much.

The only person who could get more than five minutes worth of language out of the guy was Mr. Leonhart, and even that was limited.

Sora looked around, spotting Little Emo in her chair as Mr. Loire actually started talking. She just sat huddled up, in a tight, Emo jacket, and a jean pencil skirt, with tight, black, thin, way-too-short pants underneath them.

Some Emo-Fashion or something.

He rolled his eyes and averted them elsewhere. Roxas was a douche-bag.

_**

* * *

**_

Ever since Sora could remember, Kairi ate by herself. She was usually alone, sitting on the same bench, sometimes eating and then packing the rest of it away and throwing it into a trashcan.

Today was no different. You'd think she'd have a crowd around her asking about her wonderful stay in the loony bin, but she didn't.

She sat alone, not even eating today, still just staring at the ground and hoping time will speed up so fifth period would come faster.

"Sora, stop staring."

Hayner said, slapping his should with his hand and offering him a pocky stick, which he took quickly, completely forgetting about the Little Emo, and munched on it happily.

The bell rang, and Roxas was on his way to Art class. It used to be Sculpture, but the teacher insisted he changed classes to drawing and painting, most likely because the blond was always found throwing clay and slip at the other students, and had multiple detentions.

Well, too damn bad. Just because Roxas can doodle better than most, and didn't find Sculpture very interesting, didn't call for a schedule change.

He sighed, reaching the last door in the Art wing. It was wide open, with other people walking in and out. He trudged inside, gave the note to the teacher, and took a seat at the end of one of the long black tables near the back.

The bell sounded again, when a blonde girl nearly tripped as she entered the room, moving toward him and sitting in the chair next to his. She shuffled around as Ms. Lockhart explained the assignment.

She sighed deeply, setting her pencil down and shuffling around more, finding a sketchbook and dropping it onto the table, hitting the pencil. She gasped trying to reach for it with a tiny arm before Roxas grabbed it easily and placed it back into place.

She glanced up at him, and muttered something of a thank you.

Roxas smiled at the blush growing on her cheeks. "I'm Roxas."

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter disappointed me.

The styles jumped around, _again_, I spent too much time on dumb things and not enough time on important things, not enough detail, it feels rushed…

Tell me what you think. I can use a little feedback.

-Much _Love_


	3. Black Meets White

**_Antonymic  
_Chapter Two**

"_Black and White"_

"Kairi." Mr. Kasai said, looking down at the said girl with Mrs. Kasai by his side.

"Why did you stop taking your medications?"

Kairi sat in the chair in her father's office, eyes downcast, and arms wrapped around herself. "They taste bad, and I don't need them."

Mr. Kasai sighed deeply, and massaged the bridge of his nose.

Mrs. Kasai spoke next, "But Kairi, in order for you to get better, hon, you need to take the pills to make you happy."

It was almost painfully obvious she had no idea what she was talking about; she just revised whatever the quack-attack of a 'doctor' told her to say in case she refused.

Kairi was silent after that, fixing a glare in her eyes and boring holes into the floor. Mr. Kasai sighed loudly again, standing and leaving the office. Mrs. Kasai stood as well, patting her shoulder gently, "Just take them for a little longer, alright?"

Kairi, again, and rather wisely, stayed quiet as she left the room. She resisted the urge to wisecrack at anything her parents said rather well lately.

She stood from the chair, walked up the furry, white, spiral staircase to her room, opening the door and facing the dimly lit room. She groped around her dresser for her lighter, and walked up to one of the assorted scented candles in the room and lit it back up and set the lighter back down on the nightstand.

Now, before she was called downstairs into the office, she was reading a book, _Girl, Interrupted_, still placed on the bed with the right page number in tact. She sat on her bed, and sighed deeply before picking it up to continue reading.

Pills. Oh, yes Kairi, take the pills. The pills make the world seem all sunshine and butterflies and you'll get all better because of the _fucking_ pills.

The whole fucking world didn't revolve around pills. Ever since Augustine's School for the Mentally Unstable tore two painful weeks from her life, it's all been about the fucking pills.

She sighed again. She couldn't even remember the last page she just read from the book. She groaned, folding the page in the corner and closing the book and set it on her nightstand. She got up, and blew out the candles, and laid down for bed.

At least the voices never came around when she was at home. It wasn't like this place was any better, though, because Home and other places with _people_ who judged her were all the same.

Today must've been "Let's Think Too Much" day. Ohh, annoying. She had a lot of those days, a string of them, if you will. Nights consisted of awkward tosses and turns randomly during the night, and Kairi believed this night would be no different. She sighed deeply, listening to the soft ticking of the Grandfather clock in the hallway, tick-et-ty tock, tick-et-ty tock…

…Stupid pills.

* * *

For the next couple of days, it was all the same.

Little Emo would sit by herself, in plain view, and just be…well, Emo. And every day, Sora would sit, out of sight, and watch her.

One day, she started crying. The other day, she rolled down her sleeves, revealing gashes and quickly rolled it back up. The other things she did, Sora had already forgotten.

Kairi was a weird one. And every day, she just got stranger, and stranger. And why he had taken such a fucking _interest_ in some little whiny kid confused Sora to no end.

He groaned, running his hands through his wild mane of gelled, spiky brown hair and sighed, finally joining in the mindless conversations of all the little groups around him, and be _social_.

And almost ritualistically, Olette nearly tackled the boy in one of the hottest, and quickest, make out sessions of his day. After she was done, Sora was on the ground, mumbling about the birdies.

Olette was a magnificent, malevolent, innocent, sexy creature, and needed further study; but not today.

After being helped to his feet by Roxas, Sora dusted his clothes and rubbed the soreness on the back of his skull. "Again, I see. I can't wait until Olette moves out on her own and has competitions on who can play tonsil hockey with more guys."

Sora laughed, "Just because you haven't gotten any."

"Hey, the sexual tension's building, alright? I can see right through her little scheme of leaving me out of the game and then giving me all she's got when the rest are taken care of. I've been there before."

Sora laughed again, "Oh, of course. Silly me, Roxas."

"…Damn straight. Say, Sora? Why are you constantly staring at Kairi? I mean, seriously, ever since she came back you can barely keep your eyes off of her."

Sora groaned, glancing back at her, eyes widening when another figure sat beside her on the bench.

"Sora? Answer me, dude-"

Sora ignored him. An eyebrow raised when he realized who the other figure was, and shear despise bubbled in his stomach.

Riku. Fucking. Murakami.

"Uh, Sora?"

"_What_, Roxas, on God's green _fucking_ Earth, do you want?"

Roxas blinked, "Dude, what's with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sora said, breathing in deeply and releasing slowly. "Now, what were you saying?"

Roxas kinked an eyebrow, dismissing the odd behavior and restating his question, "Why are you gawking over Kairi?"

"I'm not _gawking_ over Kairi, _Roxas_, I'm just… Just making sure she doesn't come over here and we have to move is all."

Roxas chuckled, crossing his arms and looking up at his cousin with a grin.

"Pshh. Gawking, Roxas. Honestly."

"Yeah, sure. Totally _not _looking at the Emo girl sitting next to Riku over there. I saw the jealousy practically spurting all over the cement."

Sora glared.

"For you _information_, Roxas, Riku happens to be a complete dick, and it would pain me to know that he somehow seduced yet another girl and left her afterwards in tears."

Roxas rolled his eyes, glancing back up at him with the same sly grin, even daring to widen it. Sora scowled.

"You should talk to her." Olette said, walking up to the two and smiling.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, Sora, you never know," She began, "Maybe she isn't just doing it for attention; maybe she is. Maybe it's just a cry for help."

"Yeah, and you're always happy, and cheery and stuff, maybe you can break her out of her little Emo-State."

Sora glanced back at Riku and Kairi, watching the junior trying to be all _smooth_, and all _suave_, and charming, and…well, being his preppy self.

"I hate Emo kids." Sora said, crossing his arms.

"I hate pigheads." Olette added, crossing her arms as well. Roxas said nothing, but copied Olette, both of them grinning at Sora.

Sora didn't falter.

"If it's one thing I can't stand in this world, it's the whiny, mopey, annoying Emo kids with their Cotton-Candy hair styles, and their tight, gross pants, and the whole Bisexuality thing is kind of freaky too, and-"

Luckily, Olette and Roxas hadn't faltered either.

Sora glared at the two, crossing his arms, glancing back at Kairi, watching as she listened to Riku's ear bud attached to his iPod.

Pathetic.

"…Maybe tomorrow. _Maybe_."

Olette grabbed him by the neck, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek, "It would do her a world of good, Sora, and you know it. You were only looking for an excuse to start, and you got it."

"Huh?"

"You think it wasn't _painfully_ obvious you wanted to just _talk_ to her? C'mon; every day, I see you looking over there, for some kind of change, but nothing happens."

Sora blinked.

"And you know you wanted to be that change. Now, don't flake out tomorrow, or else."

"Olette, I think that is the most non-sexual thing you have ever said to me in the entire span of years I've known you."

She winked, just as the bell rang. She grabbed her backpack, and followed Hayner and Pence as they walked away. Sora's own backpack was tossed into his arms by Roxas, knocking some wind from him.

Roxas smiled, adjusting the strap of his Zim backpack, and walked toward his art class, slightly bouncing as he did so. That was only obvious because whenever the blond decided to _bounce_, the spikes to the left of his head when he was walking away would bounce right with him.

Well, great. Roxas was happy.

Now…How the hell do you talk to a girl like Kairi when you probably won't know anything she's babbling about?

Sora sighed. This was already starting to sound something like a date.

* * *

**A/N**: X3

I had to fit Riku in here somewhere. So, I made him be something like an antagonist, the dreaded Jocky/Preppy type of antagonist!

And this chapter only took so long with little result because I put it off…and off…and off…and off until today. Forgiveth me… Sims has continued to consume my life again.

But she had twins! TWINS!! BOY TWINS!!! Idk about anyone else, but I've never seen that happen before…Clearly, I must not play very much.

And the first part about the pills? Yeah. I wasn't really paying attention to that, but decided to keep it, because it sounds like something you can really bitch about easily, and for me, unconsciously…so I kept it.

Questions? Comments? Feel free to review.

-Much _Love_


	4. Hot Meets Cold

**_Antonymic  
_Chapter Three**

"_Hot and Cold"_

The more Sora thought about, the less of a good idea it sounded as he played it over and over in his head.

"_Now, don't flake out tomorrow, or else,"_ Olette had said.

…Fuck.

Sora scowled in sixth period Chemistry, groaning whenever Ms. Trepe mentioned something similar to an assignment. If Sora had his period, today would most definitely be categorized as PMS day number One.

"Sora? You're digging the pen into the desk, man…"

Hayner leaned over, examining the deep black marks scraping against the desk material. Sora flicked the pen away, not caring it was on the floor, and continued to glower at the blonde woman at the front of the class, talking about fucking Kinetics, and the fucking Collision Theory.

…When the fuck was he going to use this stuff, anyway? When he because a Rocket Scientist?

Sora groaned again, sitting up in the seat, and watching as Hayner set his pen back on his desk. "You alright, Sora?"

He sighed, glancing at Ms. Trepe for any sign of suspicion. "I can't see the damn notes. Her writing is like chicken scratches-"

Hayner glanced up at the purple pen marks on the overhead, reading them clear as day.

Sora continued, "Plus Olette's making me talk to Kairi after school…"

"That Emo chick with the hair?"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Y-yeah…Her. I don't know what to say; I've never talked to her a day in my life!"

"She's only making you talk to her because you already say you hate her, and she wants you-"

"Mr. Ramori, Mr. Hikaru, _please_ repeat what I just said."

Both of their heads snapped to meet the young, dangerously flashing eyes of Ms. Trepe, with all of her Hands-On-Hips glory.

"The collision theory states that the molecules in a closed environment have to hit hard enough so that a reaction can occur?"

"…After that, Sora."

"Oh…"

Ms. Trepe sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose, and pointing toward the back of the room, "Sora, take a seat in the back before you get a detention."

"But-" Sora began, stopping his own sentence when her eyes flashed again. He grabbed his backpack, walked to a chair in the back of the room, dropped his bag loudly and sat down as Ms. Trepe continued with her boring lecture.

… About _Kinetics_.

Ms. Trepe had to have the worst fucking handwriting in the entire fucking world. Was that an R or a P? Sora groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose, and squinting up at the overhead.

No use.

He sat back into the chair, and began doodling pictures in his notebook, like the one of Ms. Trepe getting hit with some sort of bird in the face, or the stick figure that was supposed to look like Hayner thinking naughty thoughts of stick-figure boobies.

Sora laughed.

It was going to be a loooong sixth period…

After being rudely awakened by the obnoxious (but oh-so-welcomed) tone of the bell, Sora trudged outside of the room, nearly bumping into Olette.

She gave him a grin, grabbed his free arm from carrying his skateboard, and pulled him passed the lockers, past the student store, and into the quad.

And there, in all of her Emotionally Hardcore glory, stood Kairi at the edge of the campus near the bus pickups, probably waiting for her ride.

Sora sighed, taking back his arm and straightening his shirt, "Yanno, Olette, I have detention-

Olette glared, "Don't try to get out of this one. Besides, detention never starts until 2:15, numb-nuts, you have ten minutes."

Sora groaned, took a deep, _deep_, breath, glanced at Olette and began his death-march. He dodged a few oncoming bodies and walked off the grass, taking another glance and Olette, smiling her little this-will-only-do-you-good-smile of hers and waving from the other side of the quad.

Another breath, and Sora began walking again, spotting her a little ahead of him, standing on the curb of the street, looking around for probably her rich daddy's car. What was he doing?

Sora? Talk to some rich kid who thinks they have nothing going for them? Yeah, right.

Sora was about to just stop, and turn around and go home. No, he didn't really have any damn detention to serve; he was home free.

He didn't stop though. Olette was right in some ways; Kairi never had any change around her, and _dammit_, it was annoying.

He stood a few feet away from her, stopping in his tracks, and bringing up his arm. He hesitated, taking a short breath, leaning forward and —

Upon seeing a familiar car and face, Kairi began to trudge toward her father's car, not noticing Sora's graceful stumble. He managed to keep from falling and stood straight, watching Kairi move around the front of the car, open the passenger seat door, drop her backpack inside, and slam the door as she got in with her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

Sora narrowed his eyes, adjusting the strap of his bag and turning back to meet Olette. She walked up meet him, stifling her laughs and patting his shoulder.

"Nice try Sora; maybe next time, you should speed it up a little."

"Ya think?"

Olette giggled, hugging him gently around the waist, "Well, the point is you didn't chicken out. I'm proud of you."

Sora smiled triumphantly.

"Now, maybe we could do a better job tomorrow."

Sora frowned, and raised an eyebrow.

"You want to put me through that, _again_?"

Olette grinned, "Oh, Sora, when the horse bucks you off, you gotta get back on!"

"That's not how that phrase goes."

"Not the point." Olette began walking toward the general direction of Sora's house, implying that she was coming over for a visit despite what Sora said, and because Mrs. Hikaru simply LOVED Olette, and wouldn't mind the company either.

They reached the opposite edge of the campus and began the walk to Sora's place. It wasn't too far; a couple blocks, around a park, through the alley for the long way, or over a brick wall for the shortcut. They went through the alley; Olette was wearing a skirt.

They reached the empty driveway, and Sora retrieved his key from his pocket and closed the door as they walked inside.

Almost instantly-

_Almost- _

Sora was thrown onto the sofa after dropping his bag, followed suit with Olette pouncing on top of him. It was almost ritualistic when Olette came to visit; Sora would be pinned to the couch for as long as Olette pleased (because she owned the damn place), and something else interesting would happen, and then she would leave around probably eleven.

Depending on when Mrs. Hikaru was coming home that day.

And this day was no exception.

Olette giggled, grabbed the fabric of his shirt, leaned down gently and brushed her lips against his. Sora stifled the roll of his eyes; Olette guaranteed no boundaries, boyfriend or not.

She sat up, dragging her fingers across a few of his spikes.

"Yanno, Sora..." She began, dropping her hand back onto his chest to join the other one, still fisting a bundle of his shirt.

"We have to stop doing this every time you come over to my house?"

She laughed, "Totally."

She dismounted Sora and sat on a vacant spot on the couch and let him sit up to meet her.

"So what should I know?"

"I think it's a nice thing you're going to do for Kairi."

_Damn_ did Olette like to bring up things Sora wished never were.

"I mean, she seems like a nice person, but everyone's just kind of...intimidated to get remotely close to her, yanno?"

"Like?" Now he was curious.

"Her dad's filthy fricken rich, her mother I guess is neglective, and who knows WHAT that would spark in someone like her," She paused.

"And she's been in the Nut Hut, for crying out loud."

"Yeah, tell me somethin' I don't know, Olette."

She laughed again, reaching up and gently bumping their lips together again. "I think this'll really do you some good, Sora. You haven't really changed a lot since freshman year."

Sora furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you calling me immature?"

She laughed again and stood up, and waltzed over to her discarded backpack, "Say, you wanna help me with my Geometry homework?

* * *

The event from yesterday, still fresh in his mind, fueled some sort of drive in Sora; now he actually, kind of, sort of, not-really wanted to talk to Kairi. Olette suggested just strutting up to her and introducing himself, but that approach didn't seem very…_Sora-Like_.

He sighed, turning back to find the group, save from Roxas.

Sora raised an eyebrow, glancing around one more time. He spotted Hayner and Pence yelling about something, when Pence suddenly raised his arms, "It was THIS BIG!"

That was an odd conversation to eavesdrop into.

He walked over anyway.

He glanced at Pence with a questioning look, and turned up to Hayner, "You seen Roxas today?"

"He was here this mornin'." He said, dropping down and straddling the bench. Sora sighed, readjusting the backpack strap.

"Nah," Pence began, "He's off with some girl he met."

"…Roxas meets girls?"

Pence chuckled, "Well, yanno, he looks nothing like Frankenstein; it's not like he wouldn't."

"Yeah Sora, at least Roxas isn't _afraid _to talk to girls."

"I'm not afraid, either." Sora crossed his arms, and leaned on the pillar next to the bench. "I don't want to talk to her, anyways."

"That's not what Olette says." Pence said, leaning against the same pillar.

"Olette can say all she wants. I'm not afraid."

"Petty argument, Sora; I'd say Olette's right."

Sora glared at the blond. Yeah, scared of some girl who knows her way around a razor blade, _oh-so-scary_.

"Whatever. I don't care what you guys think – I'm _not_ afraid-"

"Shh, here she comes." Pence said, watching amusedly as Sora jumped to attention and looked around.

Hayner laughed, "Yeah – Not afraid, alright."

Sora huffed, glancing between the two boys, "Fine; you think I'm scared? I'll prove I'm _not_ scared a' no girl!"

He dropped his backpack (very Un-Sora-Like), and stormed in the direction of the shorter redheaded girl. His confidence burned brightly through his blue eyes, slightly narrowed in annoyance.

He stopped and stood above the smaller girl, casting a shadow over her. She glanced up at him, almost timidly, and suddenly every ounce of confidence he had was gone with a resounding poof.

Oh, shit.

"U-uhh-hh…" He stuttered, confused when she grabbed a book of hers and stood to meet him. She stood as tall as his chin with her toes slightly pointed in and gently adjusted her backpack strap.

She looked up at him shyly and smiled, "Hi, I'm Kairi."

Sora blinked at her tiny outstretched hand, taking it gently in his own, "I-I'm…Sora. Sora Hikaru."

She laughed gently, glancing back up at him, "So, Sora, is there something I could help you with?"

Sora stared down at her wide-eyed, blinking a few time and stuttering to find _something_ that didn't sound _too_ stupid.

"U-uhmmm… I-I just wanted to say that you had n-nice…" He glanced around quickly. "Shoes! You have nice shoes! I like them! Very, very, very much! I'm getting a pair of them myself, f-for my birthday!" He chuckled nervously.

He blinked at her incredulous look, and looked down at the flat, Fallon Skimmer shoes, accented with a belt buckle and decorated with small white skulls; a rather _girly_ shoe.

Their eyes met again, Kairi's eyebrow arced, "Your birthday, huh?"

Sora swallowed hard, "Uh… Yeah…?"

Kairi nodded, and paused for a moment.

"…Are you gay?"

"What!?" He yelped, putting his hands up defensively, "Me? Gay? No, nonononono! I'm getting those for my birthday because… My-my dog likes to eat my shoes so I need a pair to…distract him so…I can get my Vans back in the mornings…?"

Kairi smirked, which turned lightly into a laugh. Sora watched as she doubled over, clutching onto her backpack as she laughed. Sora chuckled shortly afterwards, watching her rise, gently swiping the rivulets in the corners of her eyes.

She spoke through her giggles, "Do you even have a dog?"

Sora scratched his head, "Actually, no I don't. I just wanted an excuse to come over here, and talk about your…shoes. I guess."

She laughed again, "Well that was the highlight of my day." She used her red and black striped sleeves to clear the rest of the tears. "That was pretty good."

Kairi stood straight and readjusted her backpack, sighing when the toll of the bell rang through the school.

"I'll see you later, Sora. You have Gym now, right? I've got Highwind."

"Y-yeah…"

"Hope your dog doesn't chew up your Vans too bad." She said, walking off is some random direction Sora forgot to take note of.

Was that the Gym or the cafeteria?

He shrugged it off, when suddenly he was in Hayner's headlock, "Dude, you did it!"

Sora shoved the blond off of him and straightened his hair. He glanced at the two of them, grabbed his bag that Pence had been holding, and slung it over his shoulder.

He huffed, "Told you I wasn't afraid a' no girl…"

He jogged to catch up to Kairi, leaving Pence and Hayner behind.

"Well…" Hayner began, crossing his arms, and glancing at his shorter, stouter friend.

"He ain't afraid a' no girls, that's fo-show."

Hayner grinned, hitting the younger male on the shoulder and heading off to fifth period.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm already creating an OST for the story (now that I know WTF an OST is). I heard a couple songs coming home from Patterson, Cali to San Jo. I dunno, a couple songs on the radio really reminded me of cute little moments coming up in the story…so…I decided to record em' in there some way.

:D

And I've already decided on all the pairings! No more, no less. I feel accomplished.

:D :D

-Much _Love_


	5. Vivid Meets Vague

**A/N: **Fucking Fanfiction. I was done with this on the eleventh! Gurrrrr.

**_Antonymic  
_Chapter Four**

"_Vivid and Vague"_

"_Ow!_" Sora shouted, for perhaps the millionth time that day. He sucked delicately at his throbbing finger, kicking himself for closing his locker door on it. He groaned, adjusted his backpack strap and left the locker hall in a huff.

Today was the worst day ever. He was late for school this morning, and Mr. Valentine granted him the lovely yellow slip decorated with DETENTION in bold black writing on the top. On his way to second period, he stepped in gum.

He went to the bathroom to clean it off, and was therefore late to second period. Another detention.

He couldn't stand the sounds of anyone's voices during the break, and therefore took out his iPod and rested quietly against the wall and waited for third period to start. Mr. Loire came by in the nick of time to snatch the thing away, saying they "weren't allowed on campus" and that he'd get it back at the end of the week.

He stepped in gum again after fourth period on his way to his locker. He didn't even bother to scrape it off.

It was freezing outside, and he left his sweatshirt at home because it was warm this _morning, _and then all of icy hell broke loose.

At lunch he watched Kairi and Riku sitting together, groaning when he whispered shit in her ear and she giggled. They couldn't talk yesterday in PE because Mr. Highwind's class was in the nice warm Gym, and Mr. Wallace made his class run the track. Damn the mile-run to hell.

Fifth period today, Mr. Highwind was running the track, and Mr. Wallace had the class running laps around the gym non-stop for ten minutes.

Sora fell asleep in chemistry, and nearly got another detention. And now he slammed his finger in the locker.

Two detentions meant two hours after school; skipping one detention earned a free ticket into Saturday School…and missing two, meant _two _Saturday School's if he missed it.

He sighed, not even bothering to hop onto his board to ride home. He trudged along lazily with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his board as he walked. _Fuck_ was it cold.

At least detention wasn't until Wednesday. That gave him another day…

He sighed deeply, running his hand over the arm holding his skateboard against the cold. He hated winter. It was cold and annoying and everyone got sick and…_shit_.

He reached his door, nearly touching the handle before the thing swung open suddenly.

"Sora! Hurry up-where's your sweatshirt?"

"I left it here, mom." He replied, looking at her peculiarly.

"Oh, well, hurry up and get it! You must be freezing!" She cleared the doorway to let him enter, and ran toward the kitchen. Sora set down his skateboard and found the sweatshirt sitting on the chair…

Wait…

"Why am I getting my sweatshirt?"

His mother rushed into the room, holding a piece of paper and held it up to him. He grabbed the thing and read it carefully.

"No F's!" She squealed, hurrying off again.

Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Wow." He said plainly, examining the comments the teachers made peculiarly. 'Excellent conduct during class' from Mr. Loire?

His mother rushed back into the room with a coat on huffing from running up and down the stairs, "We're going to the pet shop, and I've only got another half an hour until I have to go back to work."

Sora grinned, "Ya really mean it?"

"Put on your sweatshirt, let's go!" She rushed out the door, followed by Sora as he scrambled to shove his head through the neck of his sweatshirt and hopped into the passenger seat of the car.

* * *

Roxas stared, eyes lined with the glass cage. Sora stood next to him, examining the animal excitedly.

"…You sure you can handle it?"

Sora scoffed, "A'course I can. Shouldn't be _too _hard, right? I'll just get lettuce and store it in the fridge… And I think they like bananas and stuff, too."

Roxas stood straight, staring Sora in the eyes, "How in the hell did your mother trust you take care of an _iguana_?"

"…I had no F's." He said, smiling pleasantly for the first time all day.

Roxas shrugged. "Have you even named it?"

"Not quite… The chick said he was a boy, so…I dunno. It'll come to me."

He bent down to his knees, and examined the animal closely, watching it do virtually nothing but sit there, and look at him. And stick out its tongue.

"She said I can probably hold him in a week!"

"Whoopty-doodle-do, Sora, call the presses." Roxas answered, laying tiredly on the older boy's bed and sighing loudly. "I'd prefer a rat, but…"

"But I'm the one with no F's! So, I got an iguana." He said, gently tapping the glass, cooing at the animal. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I saw Kairi and Riku talkin' today," Roxas began, followed by a low groan from the brunet.

"Rumors are going around that they're getting together." He added with an amused grin. Sora stood from the glass cage, and looked at the blond boy.

"What do I care?"

Roxas sat up, "Pshh, I saw you glaring in their general direction at lunch, don't give me that bit." He stood, and fixed the ever-falling waist of his jeans.

"Don't you think I'd know if something weird was going on in your life? I'm _everywhere_." He laughed, curling his fingers in a fashion that earned him a hard punch to the shoulder.

"I don't care, Roxas. Why the hell do you guys want me to talk to her so damn bad?" He crossed his arms, eyes running across the ceiling, deep in thought of other matters.

"Because all you have been doing since she got back is _stare_ at the poor thing, like some creepy stalker or something!" He said, flailing his arms, "So, me and Olette finally got fed up with your worship-from-afar tactics and decided to move things along a bit."

Sora blinked.

"You like her."

"Do not." Sora spat.

Roxas grinned, eyes narrow, and hands on his hips. Sora averted his eyes to a different corner of the room. "Do. Not."

"Fine." Roxas said, spinning around and plopping back onto the bed. "Say what you will, but resistance of the Emo Girls' charm is futile to the normal human's whims."

"…Have you been watching Star Trek or something?"

"Firefly."

Sora snorted, "You nerd."

Roxas scoffed, drawing circles on the wall behind him. "And this coming from the person who still wears the Darth Mal costume ever Halloween?"

"Just the cape!"

"Still."

Sora huffed, and turned to the cage again. Damn thing took up all the room on his desk. Lizards needed running room, he guessed. Whole thing was about four feet by six along the top, with a screen cover to let the sunlamp hit the rock underneath it. That was where the green little iguana sat. Doing nothing.

Sora sighed, "What's a good name for something that does nothing all day, but is fucking awesome to look at?"

"Shit?"

"Shit isn't cool to look at."

Roxas sat up, "It is if it's on someone's face."

"Shut up."

Roxas stood, and walked up to the cage, "Name him something Mexican. Like…Julio."

Sora raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"What? Don't like that name?"

"No, you're just weird."

"Well then you come up with some spiffy name, and then tell me about it. I'm going home."

"Thanks, I think I will!" He shouted at the younger boy's back as he tromped out the door and onto the short two-block walk to his own home.

Sora smiled, glancing down at the thing, watching it twitch and look up at him, and stick out its tongue.

"Spiffy, indeed." He chuckled. "I'll call you…Spiff." He chuckled again, walking to his window, and sliding it open in time to see Roxas walk off of the driveway.

"Thanks, Roxas!"

Roxas glanced up, squinting slightly, "For what?"

"I'm calling him Spiff!"

"…You're retarded, have you ever noticed that?"

* * *

**A/N**: Much thanks to Jessica Box and her "Worst Day Ever" blog. That's where I got the ideas for Sora's bad day.

1400 hits! ZOMG! Party!

Right, so…well, I had to fill up a couple pages of SOMETHING, so that's what came out. More of a continuation page, and it's SUPPOSED to be kinda short…sorry.

I almost called the iguana Spick, but then I found out what it really meant…

Hey, it was a cool spin-off of Spike, so I thought it would be cool. I'm not a racist, yanno…

Crap, now I gotta fit Wakka in the story…. XDDDD

-Much _Love_


	6. Firm Meets Fixed

_**Antonymic  
**_**Chapter Five  
**  
"_Firm And Fixed"_

Four-thousand, nine hundred, twenty-six dots covered the tiles on the ceiling in neat little orders.

From the door, two hundred thirty four tiles covered the floor, not including the half ones near the walls.

He drew pictures on his desk, and few on his hand in pen.

Detention was never very much fun.

Sora fell asleep some time ago, after counting the tiles on the floor. When he woke up, the room was empty.

Or…maybe not.

"Sora, come on, wake up!"

Sora jerked suddenly from his dosed state, groaning as he rubbed his eye.

"We're going to go swimming, wanna come?"

Sora looked up into familiar violet eyes and blinked.

"K-Kairi?"

She laughed, "Yeah, c'mon, me, you, Hayner and Roxas are going, okay? Olette, too."

Olette popped out from behind the smaller girl, "Yeah!"

"…How'd you guys-"

"Hurry up, Sora, the water at the dump doesn't stay warm forever!"

"_Mr. Hikaru?"_

Sora nearly fell out of the chair. He stared up at Mr. Shinra and blinked a few times. He found it kind of odd that Kairi's hair was purple and her nipples stuck out of her shirt, anyways…

"You can leave now, Sora. Detention's over for you."

Sora rubbed his eye tiredly and yawned as he stood up and walked out the door. Campus was quiet; campus was never quiet. Not this quiet, anyway.

He trudged home, his pace quickening at the thought of Spiff by himself. Yesterday, Sora pet him on the head and fed him some lettuce.

He smiled to himself as he opened his front door and closed it, expecting the empty house and the heater off. He sighed and cranked the thing the highest his mother would allow without yelling at him. Which was like, 60 degrees…

Not much better.

Sora tromped upstairs and stared at Spiff for a few minutes before plopping on the bed.

Today had been quite a day.

He saw them kissing. Just a peck, right after the bell before Riku took off. Sora almost gagged.

He didn't get a chance to talk to her yesterday; he was inside, they were outside.

He didn't mind. She had Riku. Who cared?

Sora sighed, dragging himself out of bed to at least change his pants; waking up with red lines across your tummy from the jeans you slept in the night before wasn't very attractive.

* * *

"See? I told you."

Roxas was so annoying.

"Roxas, just shut up."

"Oh look, I think I saw some tongue." He wiggled his after the remark at the older boy.

Sora growled and pushed the blond out of his way as he stormed off. He heard Roxas try and stop him. He didn't care.

Fucking kid got fucking annoying as fuck.

Sora growled again.

He all but screamed when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. He glared at Roxas from across the quad and grumbled off to gym cla-

"Hey, Sora?"

Sora jumped at Kairi's voice. She smiled at the boy and laughed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"S-scare me? Nah…Ha."

Kairi began walking toward the girls' locker room, turning for a second in mid stride, "Are…you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're…jumpy."

Sora laughed and waved it off, "Oh that's nothing. Just…too much coffee…?"

She laughed again.

"Um…I'll see you around, okay? Don't be afraid to say hi, I see you all the time…okay? Sora?"

Sora nodded. Tongue-tied mother-

"Okay, maybe we'll both be in the gym, eh? It's kinda cold out."

He shrugged.

"Well they lock the door if you're late to class, I gotta really go this time." She laughed. Sora waved her off as she strode to the locker rooms.

Shit, they did lock the doors.

Sora walked briskly to the boys' locker room and changed kind of quickly. Mr. Wallace had already bellowed that all the classes were meeting in the gym.

Sora didn't know if he should be excited or…not.

He exited the door connected to the gym and sighed at the loud voices and annoying freshman running around like middle-school kids.

Feh.

He stood around the coiled bleachers and waited for Mr. Wallace to start barking his orders-

"Alright, ladies, warm up! Four laps, outside the court lines, stop and you get fifty push ups. _Go!_"

-And Mr. Highwind was right behind him-

"And my class runs five laps, inside the basketball court lines going the opposite direction, and if you stop, you get _sixty_ push ups. Get goin'."

So they ran. Highwind went clockwise, and Wallace went counter. Sora jogged in annoyance until a familiar tuff of red hair caught his eye…and was rapidly approaching.

"Hey, Sora!"

"H-h…"

She was already gone. He'd catch her the next time around.

He carefully watched her tiny bouncing form until he came into range for her to hear him, "Say, Kairi?"

Another half lap,

"Yeah, Sora?"

Another half lap,

"I was thinking…"

Another,

"Yeah?"

And another half lap,

"Yeah…"

Half lap,

"Wannaseeamovie or something?"

…_What did he just say?_

He stopped to catch his breath, and leaned against the wall of the gym, watching Kairi skid to a stop in front of him and slightly yelp at the workout.

"Um, sure, anything in particular?"

"I dunno, whatever's out?"

Kairi smiled, "Okay, sounds good…Um… You wouldn't mind coming home with me first, would you?"

* * *

Sora all but slammed into the chair at the end of the long table in the darkened kitchen.

Kairi had a HUGE house, and way-over-the-top protective parents.

_What the FUCK was he doing!?_

"So," Mr. Kasai said, sitting on the opposite end of the table and drumming his fingers rhythmically on the table.

"How long have you known her?"

Short, sweet, and to the point…

"About three days ago, I started talking to her."

He nodded.

"Have you ever been tested for HIV or any other STD's?"

_WHAT?_

"Y-yes sir."

He raised an eyebrow.

"N-negative, sir."

He nodded and hummed in thought.

"How many girls have you slept with, Mr. Hikaru?"

"U-um, sir, I was just-"

"Answer the question."

Sora gulped. "U-uh…one, sir."

He nodded again, tearing his eyes away and looking at the floor.

"So you are sexually active then?"

"If you wanna say it like that…"

He smiled evilly, pitifully, sarcastically.

"Hmm… Mr. Hikaru-"

Damn his last name.

"-The most important thing to me, in this entire world, is me one-and-only daughter-"

…They were just going to see a movie, right?

Mr. Kasai stood from his chair, and flaunted his daunting size and was successful in making Sora sink the slightest bit in his chair.

"Curfew's at nine. A single minute later, and I will have you in Juvenile Hall faster than you can spell it."

_J, U, V…  
_

"Kairi's upstairs, in her room. Knock first."

"Yes, sir, thank you."

He stood from the chair and pushed it in quietly and headed upstairs, and, if memory served before being taken downstairs by Kairi's father, it was _this_ door.

So, he knocked.

"Kairi?"

"Oh, gimme a sec." Came from inside and soon out she came with most of her makeup taken off and looking neat and tidy on her face.

"He didn't scare you, did he?"

"He asked me if I had any STD's."

Kairi laughed, pulling him inside and closing the door. "That means he likes you; if he didn't give you the lecture about premarital sex, like he did Riku, then that means he thinks you're okay."

"He gave Riku that lecture?"

"It was only because Riku was being an asshole." She scoffed, walking to the closet and putting something away.

"So…I hear you and Riku are goin' out?"

Kairi chuckled, "Well, kinda-sorta, like…he told me that, I guess he really liked me, and that he wanted to take me out to dinner sometime, so I had to bring him home-"

She turned around for an instant, "-That's the rule; my friends have to meet my parents and stuff-"

And she turned back around to face the closet swiftly.

"And so I brought him home a few days ago and he was just…not cooperative. My dad thinks he's not a very good influence and that I should probably ignore him…"

Sora perked up, "Are you going to?"

"Are you _kidding_?" She turned to scoff, "I never listen to anything he tells me to do; I'm sixteen, and he treats me like I'm nine and stupid."

And Sora mentally groaned.

"Oh. Okay then, well…Riku's kind of a-"

"Say anything negative and I'll throw you out myself."

Shit.

"A…weirdo, don't you think?"

"He's sweet, Sora. I like him too. I mean, _God, _have you see him with a shirt off?"

"Never have, and _never_ will."

"Well, he has the body of a fuckin' God, and he wants _me_, and seriously, that's all I care about." She stuffed the last shirt into the closet and sat on the bed next to him, "I mean…I've always thought that I was the girl in the back, yanno? No one ever really noticed I existed, much less _cared_."

Sora could've kicked himself.

"And then this jocky, cocky, stupid preppy Riku comes up and tells me that he has a thing for me, and it just kind of… Clicked. Yanno?"

_Not really._ "Yeah, sure."

She sighed happily. Smiling and stand from the bed, "So, what day are we going?"

"Uu-uuuh. Fri…day?"

"You sound uncertain."

"I'm really not."

She giggled and clasped her hands behind her back. "Okay…you won't stand me up, will you?"

"Nah, I wouldn't do that." He laughed.

"Okay…well… We'll go right after school, okay? The theaters aren't that far from campus right?"

He nodded and almost fell off the bed from the sudden vibration from his pocket.

Scared him _every damn time…_

He took the thing out, **Message from: Rocksack.**

"Who's Rocksack?"

Sora jumped clear off the bed. Where the fuck did _she_ come from!?

Kairi peered over the edge and giggled, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Sora sighed, "Uh, it's supposed to say Roxas. I just couldn't see the damn text; and Rocksack makes me laugh when I see it."

Kairi giggled, "Text message, remember?"

Sora flipped open the phone,

**I saw tongue, mwamwamwa lol**

He grumbled and closed the phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He sighed loudly and looked up at the ceiling.

"…Nice place."

"Thanks. I should go to your place next time, okay?"

"Kay."

Sora sat up and shook his head. He looked up and watched Kairi giggle and…

…Damn cleavage lines…so damn distracting.

* * *

**A/N:** Lolz. Cleavage. I thought I'd leave you guys on that note. Um, so yeah, amidst the chaos of my world at the moment, here's the next chapter of the story no one likes because everyone happens to be STRAIGHT. Ehh, the people with open minds these days are a little too closed minded in all other aspects, yaddig?

I wish it was Sunday, so I can get a cheeseburger for, 39 cent, a' McDonalds, baby!

-Ti Mi Shu

Lolz

Look it up, yo.

-Much _Love_


End file.
